Will You Marry Me?
by Yami Ryo
Summary: Wow, who knew not eating made America so emotional? Good thing Canada is here to save the day! I think...  Yaoi


Yami Ryo: This is just for fun.

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then this would've been an episode.

WARNING! This story contains yaoi and goofing overly angsty drama and bits of fluff that could make you sick if you breath it in so don't breath in this crap, there is also oocness and no accuracy what-so-ever.

**_Will You Marry Me?_**

America sighed with a pout kicking his feet back and forth while sitting on the table of the meeting room. He had forgotten his lunch in his rush to get out of the house and to the meeting that day so he was tired, bored, and hungry.

"If only if only the woodpecker sighs~." America sang before stopping and trying to remember what the rest of that song was. Shrugging it off he began to hum a happy song instead and swayed side to side a soft smile on his face. His stomach growled out loud making him pause and sigh sadly. He began to daydream about all kinds of different foods. Maybe he would eat out tonight. His thoughts were stopped in their tracks by the sight of a lunch box held up to his face. He jumped in surprise and looked up to see his twin brother Canada holding out the lunch box with a kind smile on his face.

"I noticed you didn't bring anything to eat today America, you can share with me." Canada offered softly. America teared up a beaming smile stretching across his face.

"Thanks Canada! You're the best! I love you so much!" America declared hugging Canada tightly and kissing his cheek in his excitement. Canada froze a blush spreading on his face rapidly though he took advantage of the opportunity to hug America tightly. He had to stop himself physically from groping America though. America pulled away and accepted the lunch box and motioned for Canada to sit next to him. America opened the lunch box and saw a stack of warm pancakes inside and smiled. "Oooo! Pancakes. You always make the best pancakes Mattie." America complimented. Canada blushed at the praise and smiled.

"Thanks America. How have you been lately?" Canada asked genuinely concerned for his neighbor. America paused and sighed giving Canada a tired smile.

"Could be better but it's not the worst that it has ever been at home." America told him honestly. Canada hesitantly wrapped his arm around America's shoulders.

"Things will get better. I'll be right here if you ever need me you know." Canada replied. America held back a snort of disbelief instead pouring the syrup on the pancakes.

"Of course you will." America said cheerfully. Canada narrowed his eyes knowing very well that tone of hidden disbelief.

"I will America." Canada promised.

"I believe you." America replied nodding and keeping his eyes on the pancakes and had Canada been anyone else he would have believed America, but he was Canada and he knew his brother.

"Why don't you believe me?" Canada demanded gripping America's shoulder a little more tightly than was comfortable. America jumped in surprise before rolling his eyes at Canada.

"It's not such a big deal why are you so insistent about this anyway? It's never mattered to you before whether or not I believe you." America snapped slightly irritated.

"What are you talking about of course it matters!" Canada insisted.

"No it doesn't just let it go!" America protested, he got up and handed the uneaten pancakes to Canada after throwing off his hand. "Look lunch is almost over anyway I'm just gonna go back to my seat and wait for the others you finish your pancakes." America moved to go back to his seat but Canada slammed the pancakes down on the table and got up to spin America around forcing the nation to face him.

"I'm not letting this go! I always let it go! If this is what you think of me now then maybe it's about time I stop just 'letting it go'!" Canada snapped angrily holding America by the arms firmly. "Why are you being like this?" America glared at Canada.

"Will you just knock it off! We both know that first sign of trouble you're gonna bail. You're not going to be here for me because I have nothing to give you! What the hell do I have that you could possibly want! You're not getting ANY of my land! You're not going to do anything to fight for me or at least along side me so don't go making promises we both know you're not going to keep! I'm sick of false promises and broken dreams okay! I don't need you stacking them on too! Let me go right now." America spoke with fury and an underlying misery that surprised Canada so much he could only gape at America for a moment. America tried to jerk out of Canada's hands bringing him crashing back to reality quickly assuring Canada that this was real and his brother really thought that he meant so little to him. Canada tightened his hold on America crushing their bodies together in a tight hug making the air rush out of America's lungs in a surprised gasp. "What-?"

"I'm sorry." Canada said softly his mouth directly next to America's ear. America gasped softly tears stinging at his eyes a familiar dark hollow squeezing surrounding his heart and making his stomach drop.

"What are you talking about? Let me go stupid..." America protested trying to push Canada away. Canada only held tighter.

"I love you America. I never meant for you to believe otherwise." Canada whispers to America quietly. America begins to tremble just slightly a tear sliding down his cheek, Canada can feel all of it strongly and a tight squeezing pain fills his heart making it ache and his throat tighten. He wonders how he could have ever made America feel so miserable and alone. His America felt alone and neglected and he had been doing nothing to stop it! He felt like the most horrible person on the planet.

"Liar...liar! Let me go! Right now you asshole! Let me go! Let me go!" America screamed trying to struggle out of Canada's embrace. Canada refused to let go however and just held on tightly repeating his words again and again until America's struggling stopped and he held onto Canada's jacket and sobbed helplessly. "Liar...liar..." America choked out between sobs.

Canada pulled back slightly to look into America's slightly puffy blue watery eyes and felt his heart clench. His poor sweet America...He leaned forward and captured America's lips. America gave a slight squeak of surprise. America was so surprised he had no idea how to react to the kiss and Canada took advantage of America's surprise to deepen the kiss pushing his tongue inside America's mouth to explore the soft caverns. America slowly succumbed to the passion Canada was showing and responded uncertainly to the kiss eventually losing himself in it. When Canada pulled back for air America looked away blushing and breathing a little heavier than before. This behavior was so unusual for Canada it left America feeling unsure and disorientated.

"I meant it America. I love you. With all of my heart I love you." Canada told him sincerely turning America's face so they looked each other in the eyes and wiping away his tears. America swallowed thickly searching Canada's eyes carefully for any sign of deceit or uncertainty and ended up looking away flushed when he found none. America shook his head.

"Even if that's true it won't be for long. We're too different you and I. How can I believe that you will not grow tired of me or hate me when everyone else has?" America sighed softly resting his head on Canada's shoulder. Canada gave him a slight squeeze again.

"How can I get you to believe me? How can I make you believe that I love you and I won't stop loving you. Not ever." Canada questioned softly his voice gentle and warm. America shook his head.

"You can't. Just let me go Canada. I just want to go home now...I'm so tired..." America told him his voice soft and solemn as he spoke. Canada held tightly and shook his head refusing to let go of America.

"No. I'll make you believe me if I have to prove it every day for the rest of our lives." Canada vowed firmly. America looked at him with startled disbelieving eyes.

"You can't be serious." America said.

"I am. Will you marry me America?" Canada requested softly America gasped staring wide-eyed his face flushing a flattering red.

"Y-you don't mean that. You shouldn't joke like that!" America protested fishing around in his mind for any logical reason Canada would ask such a thing. Canada looked him directly in the eyes his face completely serious and his voice proving his conviction.

"Marry me America. I love you and I know that I want to be with you and only you for the rest of time." Canada told him. America felt a bit light headed and could not bring himself to respond for a minute.

"I-But...I..." America had no idea what to say, he felt so lost and unsure but looking in Canada's eyes he felt all his other emotions slowly drain away leaving behind only a warm bubbling in his heart and stomach leaving him just a little flustered. "I...O-okay. Um, yes. Yes I will marry you." America finally managed to say. Canada gaped for a moment unsure he had really heard that before a huge smile spread across his face. He beamed so hard America's face sort of hurt looking at it. Canada crushed their bodies together in an elated bear-hug. Light-headed euphoria clouded everything in his mind causing him to throw America over his shoulder causing poor America to yelp in surprise. Canada practically rush out the door knocking over France, England, and Japan on his way out. He stopped seeing them and put America down though he was still latched on to him.

"You see him! He said yes! This is MY FIANCE!" Canada announced pointing at the flustered very embarrassed America. "I'm tappin' that!" Canada bragged slapping America's pert butt and causing him to yelp and punch Canada in the side though Canada seemed like he hardly felt it in his elated bragging. The other nations stared in shock at this blatant display of perversion. Though France gave a proud sniffle.

"That's my boy." France bragged tearfully. England punched him in the head and Japan snapped a picture of Canada very obviously grabbing at America's backside, America yelped and tried to cover his butt. Who knew Canada was such a closet pervert?

The End!

Yami Ryo: Okay hope you guys liked that!


End file.
